Dans le fond des yeux
by kitytak
Summary: des yeux noisette, des yeux rieurs....James, pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kitykat

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je previens les chapitres sont plutot court, ca depend des periodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ca vous plaira et en voila je vou lire…

INTRO

"Sacrée cousine"

Je me baisse pour éviter son sort rouge.

Allons, tu peux mieux faire que ca!

Je me moque d'elle.

Je n'aurais pas du.

Le deuxième me touche en pleine poitrine.

Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Et pourtant mon corps tombe en arrière.

Le voile.

La mort.

Un visage.

"Harry?"

Non ce n'est pas lui.

Je sourie.

James.

"Pardon, ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça".


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Kitykat

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sirius?

une voix

-Sirius réveille -toi!

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et je tombe nez a nez avec des yeux noisette.

Ils sont près, trop près de moi.

Je me redresse sur ma table et me recul vivement.

-Siry ça va?

Je tourne la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir.

xxxxxxxx

16 ans.

C'est mon âge.

C'est l'âge ou mes parents m'ont foutu à la porte.

C'est l'âge ou je suis allé vivre chez lui.

C'est l'âge ou ça a commencé a être un problème...de l'aimer.

Lui.

Lui, il a mon âge.

Lui, il a les yeux noisette.

Lui, il a des indomptables cheveux de jais.

Lui, il est toujours entouré.

Lui, je le connais depuis le bac a sable.

Xxxxxxxx

On marche dans le couloir.

-eh James tu viens avec nous a près au lard demain ?

merci Remus, tu seras mon éternel sauveur…

-non j'y vais avec Lily

Il nous fait un grand sourire et un clin.

Si tu savais. Ta Lily je m'en moque bien.

Je détourne la tête.

-ben alors Sirius tu t'es lever du pied gauche.

xxxxxxxxx

Lily Evans,

Lily est une fille de moldus,

Lily est une très bonne élève,

Lily est une empêcheuse de tourné en rond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Kitykat

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon esprit s'est perdu dans les flammes.

Ces flammes qui lèchent le bois.

-Sirius on peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

James s'impatiente.

Il ne comprend pas.

Comment pourrait-il comprendre ?

-Vaut mieux pas que tu sache.

Je me lève à contre cœur de mon fauteil confortable et vais dans ma chambre.

Dans mon lit.

Dans ce lit désespérément vide.

xxxxxxxxxx

Vide,

Mon lit est vide.

Mais ca n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Je suis considérer comme le plus grand tombeur de ma génération au pré de le gente féminine.

Mais ca, c'était avant.

Avant Lily.

xxxxxxxxxx

J'ai tiré les rideaux de mon lit.

Je n'ai pas envie de les voir.

Ces yeux.

-MAINTENANT TU VA M'EXPLIQUER PARCE QUE JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN !

J'ai pensé trop vite.

-Y a rien a expliquer.

Je lui tourne le dos.

Je ne veux pas les voir.

Il m'empoigne les épaules et m'oblige à lui faire face.

Je soupire.

-Sirius….

Il me menace.

Il veut m'obliger à lui parler.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Je demande, on ne sait jamais, une fois ca a marché.

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

Un aucun doute.

-Oui je veux savoir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voila, maintenant vous pouvez laissez votre avis

Par ce que je pense qd ce basant que sur les deux premiers chapitres ca doit pas etre terrible


	4. Chapter 4

MAuteur : Kitykat

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merde.

Je sers les dents.

Je ferme les yeux et je respire à fond.

Je mets mes mains autours de son visage.

Ses yeux.

Le doute.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je ferme les yeux.

Il les garde ouvert sous le choc.

J'attends.

J'en profite.

Puis, je me recul.

Je le regarde.

Dans les yeux toujours.

La peur.

Je me rallonge en lui tournant le dos.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une porte qui claque.

C'est désagréable a entendre et sa rappelle de mauvais souvenir.

C'est bizarre mais chez moi les portes claquaient souvent pour un oui ou pour un nom.

Une mère colérique et un père trop souvent absent.

Ca ne donne jamais rien de bon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On marche dans le couloir.

Remus mène la conversation.

Il m'a posé une question.

Je n'ai pas écouté.

Je répons évasivement.

-tu as sans doute raison.

-tu vois même Sirius est d'accord, accompagne la à la bibliothèque de temps en temps.

Je pali.

Finalement j'aurais du être plus attentif a leur conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois je regretter quelque chose ?

Je lui ai dit ce qui n'allait pas ou du moins je lui ai montré.

C'est lui qui voulait savoir.

Si je lui avais dit plutôt est ce que les choses auraient tourné différemment ?

Je ne pense pas.

Ce que je regrette

C'est de lui avoir démontrer que Lily Evans était une gentille fille qui semblait plus défendre ces principes en nous défendant de faire quelque mauvais tour a Snape que de nous emmerder.

Ce que je regrette

Ce sont ces yeux

Ces jolis yeux noisette ne m'enverront plus que des orages et plus jamais un sourire

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que la suite vous plait.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Kitykat

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je crois que mon cœur c arrêté de battre.

Il ma poussé contre le mur,

Lorsque nous étions seul,

Et il ma embrasser.

Ou plutôt a posez assez violement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

Puis je réponds à son baiser.

Je le rends plus doux.

Mais il s'écarte et me tien toujours par le col de ma chemise.

La dernière fois qu'il a tenu ma chemise comme ça il ma mit un pain.

Je le regarde

Dans les yeux.

Peur

Incompréhension

Quoi d'autre.

Il se recule

A une distance qu'il pense être assez respectable.

-je…

Il veut se justifier.

-je ne comprends pas.

Je soupire.

-tu ne comprend pas quoi.

-Ce que je viens de faire.

Il passe nerveusement ça main dans ces cheveux.

-je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi

-pourquoi quoi ?

Il me regarde furieux.

-pourquoi quand tu ma embrassé il y a un mois je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrête !!! Hurle t-il

Il est tout rouge

Il a honte

Et moi je dois être blanc comme un linge.

Il s'en va en courant.

Et moi je glisse le long du mur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Kitykat

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il est assis sur un banc,

Seul.

Il fait beau.

Le soleil fait des reflets dans ces cheveux.

Le vent les fait bouger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je m'assoie à coté de lui.

Il se crispe.

Je me lance.

-si tu ne voulais pas que j'arrête. Pourquoi, toi, tu t'es arrêté ?

Cette fois il est pétrifié.

J'aperçois Lily au loin.

-c'est a cause d'elle. Si tu ne veut pas la faire souffrir, tu n'est pas obliger de le lui dire.

Je me lève et m'éloigne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je crois que je viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.

Pourquoi ne lui en parlerai-t-il pas.

Se serai logique qu'il lui en parle.

Lily est si compréhensive.

Elle lui dira que ce qui est fais est fait.

Qu'il na pas a s'inquiéter.

Qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui.

En fait elle lui dira tout ce que moi je ne pourrais jamais lui dire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A vrai dire a la fin je ne sais jamais quoi écrire….

Merci beaucoup Jalie pour tes encouragements et tes critiques , t'en fais pas je t'en veux pas je trouve que les critique sont enrichissantes….


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Kitykat

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Dis, tu crois qu'on a tous doit aux bonheur ?

-Oui, mais je crois que souvent, les gens ne font pas attention aux bonheur qu'ils possèdent déjà…

-Tu as raison.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de Remus ?

Je soupire.

-Sirius, qu'est ce qui se passe avec James ?

Je m'enfonce encore plus dans mon fauteuil.

Une main sur mon épaule.

-Remus je…

Je me tourne vers ce dernier.

Ce n'est pas la main de Remus.

Je me retourne.

C'est James.

-J'aimerais te parler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se dirige vers la chambre.

Je le suis, sans poser de question.

Il entre le premier.

Une fois que je suis rentré.

Il ferme la porte.

Jette un sort de verrouillage.

Et un sort de silence.

Je reste perplexe.

Il me plaque contre la porte.

Puis il s'approche.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

Je ne peux pas décrocher.

Ils sont de plus en plus proches.

Ils sont troubles lorsque ses lèvres touchent les miennes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voili voilou

Merci d'avoir consacrée un peu de votre temps a ma petite fic


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Kitytak

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ses lèvres.

Toujours ses lèvres.

Encore ses lèvres.

xxx

A bout de souffle,

Il interrompt le baiser.

Et me souffle dans l'oreille

-Qu'est-ce que tu ma fait ?

Il recule et s'assoie par terre.

Il se frotte les yeux.

Je m'aperçois,

Qu'en fait il pleur.

Je le prends dans mes bras.

Il s'accroche a moi.

-pardonne moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire. Ou te le faire comprendre. J'aurais dû…. J'aurais dû garder tout ça pour moi.

La fin de ma phrase n'est qu'un murmure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

OMTONI GOMEN NASAI !!!!!!

(traduction francaise : DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, VRAIMENT VRAIMENT DESOLE !!!!)

TT

Honte a moi pour une si longue attente pour un si petit chapitre ….

Le truc c que ce chapitre et ecri depuis tres long temp et que malheureusement la clef usb qui l'abrite je vien de la retrouver aujourd'hui…

Alors ben j'espere que se tout petit chapitre vous plaira je me met sur la suite se soir car sans ce chapitre je pouvais pas ecrire la suite (honte a moi)

Gros bisous

A toutes merci pour vos reviews ca fait super plaisir et sa me désole encore plus pour t'en d'attente …

kitytak


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Kitytak

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« J'aurais du garder tout ca pour moi »

Cette phrase me hante l'esprit….

Je me repasse ces dernières semaines en boucle.

J'aurais du sourire a ce moment…

Et a celui la aussi

J'aurais du tout faire pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

J'aurais du…

J'aurais du ne jamais tombé amoureux de lui…

Mais comment j'aurais pu faire pour ne pas tomber amoureux,

Comment ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les chapitre sont de plus en plus court mais si je continue a ecrire c'est comme si j'ecrivais deux chapitre en un et sa me plait pas

Alors j'espere que vous deprimez pas trop a cause moi parceque je deprime qd je me relis…


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Kitytak

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je le regarde…

Il est seul

Je le regarde …

Au bord du lac

Je le regarde…

Je m'approche,

Je m'arête a quelque mètre,

J'hésite.

Les quelques mots de Remus me reviennent :

«- parle-lui, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais va lui parler, ca devient invivable… »

Je m'approche enfin.

Je m'assoie à coté de lui.

Il ne me regarde pas,

Je ne le regarde pas.

J'attends…

J'attends qu'il me parle,

J'attends qu'il me frappe.

J'attends tout simplement.

Je prendrais tous ce qu'il me donnera,

Que se soient des coups,

Des paroles,

Ou autres choses.

Peu importe tant que cela vient de lui.

Tant que cela vient de toi, je prendrais n'importe quoi….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Kitytak

Histoire de base : Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs

Rated : M en devenir

Couple : Lily/James, Sirius/James

Alors je préviens les chapitres sont plutôt court, ça dépend des périodes, mais ils sont souvent cours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voila je vous laisse lire…

PS lire ce passage en étant déprimer ca améliore la lecture… non, mais non je suis pas sadique, juste une peu dépressive peu être… ca aide pour écrire cette fic…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne dit pas un mot,

Il ne bouge pas,

Il ne fait que regarder l'horizon…

Ce silence me tue…

Alors c'est moi qui vais parler :

«- je ne pensais te le dire un jour, je parle difficilement pourquoi est-ce si dur ?, je pensais que si j'arrivais a tout garder en moi…. Tant que tu étais a coté de moi…que tu me parlais… que tu me souriais …alors ... j'aurais pu…

Mais tu as commencer a t'éloigner… a sourire a quelqu'un d'autre…a ne voir que quelqu'un d'autre…même si c un peu ma faute…………

Je suis jaloux… je jaloux qu'elle puisse prendre une si grande place dans ta vie et que moi…. Moi je n'étais …finalement… je n'étais plus ….si important … a tes yeux…

Je souffrais, c vrai… mais je souffre …encore plus maintenant…

Avant j'étais encore ton ami, aujourd'hui je n'ose même pas imaginer …ce que tu penses de moi…

L'idée de te perdre… me terrifie.

Il y a...Comme un vide en moi… un vide que tu as été le seul pouvoir comblé… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

J'ai l'impression...que si je te perdais… je ne pourrais plus me relever…

Merlin sait que je n'y arriverai pas...alors s'il te plait, oublie, oublie tout, garde moi près de toi.

Fais comme si rien ne c'était passé et laisse moi vivre encore près de toi, quelque jour, quelque mois, quelque année….

Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne supporterais pas…… »

Je finis ce monologue en pleur, en espérant qu'il a entendu …

Merlin, faites qu'il m'est entendu…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que ca vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop de maltraiter Sirius…et James (parce que lui l'air de rien il gamberge….)

Et faites plaisir a l'auteur en laissant des reviews (je vous promet ca motive )


End file.
